Monster Hunter Avani
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830317 |no = 8160 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = The chieftain of a ragtag band of renegades. Fearing that Avani's presence would only further undermine his authority, Overlord Azurai dispatched his raiders to rouse a nest of giant desert Wyrms to lure them towards the location of the Rih'alnase. Caught unprepared, Avani was completely overwhelmed by the beasts, and readied herself to sacrifice her own life to save those of her men. Turning herself into a whirling storm of blades, she drew the attention of the Wyrms toward herself. Perhaps fate was on her side that night. The battle drew the attention of a nearby. A pair of brightly lit wings zipped from one Wyrm to another, cutting down the rest of the Wyrms quickly. Enthralled by the stranger's overwhelming might and grace in combat, Avani realized that the stranger was a young lady who bore the horns of a Morokai as well. Avani didn't care who or what the stranger was, for in her heart was a debt of gratitude that could never be repaid. Surprising Avani yet again, the stranger asked to be part of the Rih'alnase. Avani readily agreed, pledging her eternal loyalty and friendship to her for the rest of her life. |summon = What you are matters to me not. In our bosom, lies a beating heart. Here... A toast to you, my friend! |fusion = Your attention pleases me, Summoner. But you my friend, are the most precious gift of all! |evolution = Alone, I am weak. I am nothing. But we are the children of the wind! We are masters of our own destiny. |hp_base = 4798 |atk_base = 1983 |def_base = 1587 |rec_base = 1587 |hp_lord = 6855 |atk_lord = 2834 |def_lord = 2268 |rec_lord = 2268 |hp_anima = 7747 |rec_anima = 2030 |atk_breaker = 3072 |def_breaker = 2030 |def_guardian = 2506 |atk_guardian = 2594 |hp_oracle = 6495 |rec_oracle = 2625 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 700 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Apex Hunter's Supremacy |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, 20% boost to critical hit rate, enormously boosts Spark damage, Spark damage boosts BB gauge & raises normal hit amount |lsnote = 100% boost to Spark damage, 2~3 BC on Spark, +1 to each hit count (50% damage) |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Briar Tempest |bbdescription = 28 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, Spark damage boosts BB gauge, probable infliction of random status ailment & boosts damage against status afflicted foes |bbnote = 1~2 BC on Spark, 50% chance to inflict random ailment, 140% boost to damage against afflicted foes |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 28 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 28 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Taeun Easifa |sbbdescription = 34 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, probable enemy Spark vulnerability boost for 2 turns & boosts Spark damage and raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to increase Spark vulnerability by 30%, 100% boost to Spark damage, +1 to each hit count (100% damage) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 34 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 34 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Khabayth Al'iiesar |ubbdescription = 40 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, boosts Spark damage and enemies' Spark vulnerability for 3 turns & raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |ubbnote = 130% boost to Spark damage, 100% boost to Spark vulnerability, +3 to each hit count |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 40 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Matriarch's Indignation |esitem = Vorpal Chainblades |esdescription = Boosts damage dealt against status afflicted foes & raises normal hit amount when Vorpal Chainblades is equipped |esnote = 100% boost to afflicted foes, +1 to each hit count |evofrom = 830316 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Heroes of Eneroth |addcatname = Avani3 }}